


the one with the role stealing bitch

by poketa



Series: friends AU [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: quinn tries to be a good friend but mojitos and lies are not her forte.(friends. 2x02)
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Julie (from Friends), Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: friends AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	the one with the role stealing bitch

**Author's Note:**

> you know that every fic isn't linked to the other, because i am just that messy and yeah - enjoy it!

"Rachel, do you have any muffins left?" Asks Julie as she enters the Central Perk and Rachel can't help but smile tightly at Sam's new girlfriend.

"Yeah but" she replies easily as she wrecks her brain but then frowns "I forget which ones"

"Oh, you're busy, that's ok, I'll get it" Julie says with a smile "Anybody else want one?"

"No, thanks" everyone replies and Julie turns back to Rachel.

"Oh, you're losin' your apron here, let me get it" she moves to tie it and the ambient is tight as does it "There you go" Julie declares

Rachel turns to Julie and smiles "Thank you" but moves away and under her breath says to Santana who smirks at her " _I hate her_ " and then she moves to attend more customers.

"Oh, listen you guys" Julie interrupts as they fall into silence "I have this friend who's having a poetry slam and having discounts on drinks. So, anyone want to come with me and take advantage of it?" her face is hopeful.

"I can't" Brittanny says instantly "I have to take my grandmother to the vet" she smiles.

And Santana just plains ignores her 

"Ok, um" Quinn speaks up as she tries to undo the tight ambient "I'll go with you" she offers with a friendly smile.

"Great" Julie replies with a smile, rubbing her shoulder and she turns to the door.

"Hey, baby" Sam says as he enters the Central Perk and walks to their sport. He is still wearing his gym clothes and seems to be out of air.

"Hey, sweetums" Santana mocks back and he shows her his tongue as he moves to kiss Julie.

"Hello to the rest" Sam greets them as he embraces Julie and they move to the counter to order.

Almost instantly, Santana hits Quinn's head.

" _Ow"_ Quinn groans as she rubs her head and turns to her friend "bitch - why did you do that?"

"Cuz' you can't go out with her?" Santana explains easily with a frown "You know Rachel would flip her shit"

"It's gonna be a problem, isn't it?" Quinn asks with a frown of her own.

"Come on - you going out with Julie? She stole Rachel's role" Santana replies as she sips her coffee and turns to look at Brittany, who nods "That's like cheating on Rachel in her house of worship" the latina explains with a shrug.

"But she's Sam's girlfriend'" Quinn argues with a frown of her own as her friends look back at her, she plays with the sleeves of her sweater and then looks at them again "aren't we supposed to be friendly with her?"

"Quinn, she will kill you" Brittanny says but then she frowns as she rubs her chin "although, she is vegan - maybe she wouldn't kill you but is Rachel, she would send you to a crack house" the taller blonde shrugs.

Quinn opens her mouth to reply but just in time, Sam appears at her side and she closes it.

"So, uh, Jules tells me you guys are going for drinks tomorrow?" He says with a nervous smile and Quinn suddenly feels all too worried about disappointing him and being a bad friend.

"Yeah, uh" Quinn replies with a laugh that sounds more awkward than anything else. She also feels terrible for Rachel, but she is her best friend of the two of them and this is a mess "it's actually not that big of a deal" she tries to clarify.

"It's a big deal to me" Sam smiles and Quinn tries to smile back but it comes back as a grimace "This is great, Quinn. I really appreciate this" he continues as he rubs her hair and she can only grimace more.

"You're welcome" Quinn reassures him as he moves away with Julie holding his hand.

Quinn sighs deeply as she closes her eyes. 

_What did she get into?_

"Three words. _Crack house"_ Brittany whispers in her ear and she jumps at the sound.

* * *

"Britt, listen" Quinn says as she enters the Central Perk and spots her friend sitting at the couch "You were with me, and we were shopping all day" she instructs in a whisper.

"What?" Brittany asks loudly and Quinn flinches.

"We were shopping" Quinn says with a nervous smile as she glances around the place "and we had _lunch_ "

_"Oh_ " Finally, Brittany seems to understand as she nods "What did I have?" She questions.

"A salad" Quinn instructs with a serious face.

"Oh, no wonder I don't feel full" Brittany laments with a pout as she rubs her belly.

"Hey, guys" Rachel asks as she walks to them with her apron in place and a pencil "what's up?"

"I went shopping with Quinn all day" Brittany informs her matter of fact and Quinn almost wants to facepalm herself "and I had a salad" the taller blonde adds.

"That's wonderful, Britt" Rachel says and then turns to her friend with inquisitive eyes as she ties her apron around herself "What'd you buy?"

"Um, we went shopping for um" Brittany replies with a smile as she crosses her arms "for, fur" 

But Rachel frowns instantly, opening her mouth to argue "You went shopping for _fur_?"

"Yes, and then I realized I'm against that, and uh, so then we bought some" she sees Quinn pointing at her chest and replies quickly "uh, boobs"

"You bought... boobs?" Rachel asks with a frown.

Quinn is yanking on the straps of her bra and Brittany realizes "Bras! We bought bras! We bought bras" she affirms with a nod.

Rachel looks suspicious but just accepts it as she moves to wipe another table, making Quinn just groan, this is out to get her at some point.

"Did I do it well?" Brittany questions and Quinn gives her a thumbs up. 

Yeah, maybe she had to ask Santana to cover her.

* * *

They are watching TV in the living room when her phone rings.

"Hello? Oh, Hi, Ju—" Quinn sees Rachel is watching and feels terrible for lying "—Hi, Jew!" She holds the phone tightly to her ear and she walks into the kitchen "Uh huh? Uh huh? Ok" she listens "Um, sure, that'd be great. See ya then. Bye" she abides by a goodbye and hangs up.

"Did you just say _Hi, Jew_?" Rachel asks with a frown and Quinn just wants to stop lying but this is already too big to handle and the lie keeps getting bigger.

“Yes. Uh, yes, I did” She confirms as she scratches her ear and turns to Rachel, who is wearing pajamas and looking extremely cute “That was my friend, Eddie Moskowitz from work - Yeah, he likes it when I call him Jew - it reaffirms his faith” the lie rolls easily through her tongue and Quinn knows that that is bad.

“Ah, alright” Rachel accepts as she turns back to the TV, making Quinn sigh with relief “Can you please bring me a bottle of water?” the smaller of the two calls from her spot.

“Anything for you” Quinn replies as she sighs deeply and wishes for an escape of this web of lies.

* * *

  
It's the night of the poetry slam.

Rachel is entering the living room from her bedroom just as Quinn is closing the front door of the apartment and she feels a little tipsy and knows this has a high chance of turning out bad.

"Where is everybody?" Quinn questions as she closes the door finally and looks at Rachel on the couch, the lights are low and there's no sound at the apartment. 

Quinn frowns as she walks to the table and begins to take off her coat.

"Britt and Santana had a date" Rachel explains and then turns to her with inquisitive eyes "Where've you been?"

"Just out. Had some dinner, just me, little quality time with me" Quinn replies quickly and she takes the coat, walking to the couch. She offers to Rachel with a grateful smile "Thanks for your jacket" 

"Oh, no problem. You can borrow it, by the way" Rachel says and she puts her hand in the pocket "Here are your keys" she takes the keys out, sets them on the coffee table, and notices she also grabbed a receipt.

"Okay" Quinn says as she sees Rachel reading the receipt. 

_Fuck._

"Quinn, if uh you were at dinner alone" Rachel asks with a furrowed brow "how come it cost you uh 53 dollars?" she moves her eyes to the blonde and they way they move up and down, it means that Rachel definitely is suspicious.

"You know what probably happened?" Her inebriated mind tries to think about something and she replies quickly "Someone musta stolen my credit card" Quinn facepalms herself and shrugs.

"And they just put the receipt back in your pocket?" Rachel questions with a frown as she stands up from the couch.

Quinn bites her lip and realizes yet another mistake, maybe she didn't have to drink all those mojitos “That is an excellent excellent question” the blonde says as she hugs herself and tries to look as remorseful as she can “That is excellent”

Rachel eyes her "Quinn, what is with you?" a bulb seems to go off in her mind and the question hits her fast "Who'd you have dinner with?"

"Judy" Quinn replies in a mumble.

Rachel frowns even deeper as she moves closer and her cute exterior just turns intimidating "Who?"

"Julie" Quinn replies with a sigh as she looks up at the ceiling

"What?!"

"Jody!" Quinn replies louder and looks back at Rachel but she already has that look in her eyes that says everything.

"You were out with Julie?" Rachel's voice takes in that tone that says she is at the verge of tears and Quinn can only sigh deeply before explaining herself.

"Look, when it started I was just trying to be nice to her because she was Sam's girlfriend" Quinn explains as she comes near Rachel but the woman moves away and the coffee table stands in the middle "And then, one thing led to another and, before I knew it, we were... _hanging out_ " she explains lamely.

"Oh" Rachel says with a mortified face as she turns to her and she is crying "Oh my God"

"Honey, wait" Quinn quickly corrects and must be her inebriated brain feeling rather erratic as the endearment slips easily out "We only did it once - It didn't mean anything to me"

"Yeah, right" Rachel scoffs as she hugs her frame and her bunny slippers start to become too interesting as she doesnt look at Quinn anymore "Sure!"

“Really, Rachel, I was thinking of you the whole time” Quinn confides and it's the truth - as much as she wanted to be present, she couldn't think beyond the hurt and the betrayal that Rachel would feel knowing about the situation. It broke her heart and maybe ...just maybe that made her drink that much “Look, I'm sorry, all right. I never meant for you to find out!” Quinn says exasperatedly as Rachel keeps moving away from her reach and ends up at the kitchen.

"Oh, please" Rachel replies with another scoff as she waves the receipt on her face "you wanted to get caught" 

“Hey, that is not true!” Quinn fights and she knew she was a stupid drunk but this is beyond idiotic.

Rachel asks with a glint in her eye “Oh, so you just sort of happened to leave it in here?”

“Did it ever occur to you that I might just be that stupid?” Quinn questions and they really believes right now, she is just that stupid.

There's a moment of silence and then.

“Ok, Quinn” Rachel sighs and her tears have stopped but she still looks in pain “I just have to know one thing - Did you sing karaoke with her?” And Quinn can only look away because after the fifth drink, she was just too drunk to say no to one karaoke song and she bites her lip. 

Rachel dries her tears with her sleeve and nods “Ok, ok, ok - I just really, uh, I just really need to not be with you right now” she says as she walks to her bedroom and she doesn't throw the door or storm inside. 

It's quiet and painful and something breaks inside Quinn.

* * *

Quinn deals her phone the next day and tries to not cringe as she thinks about the number of missed calls Rachel must have from her on her phone.

“Hi, who's this?” she listens “Hi, Joanne - Is Rachel working? It's Quinn's” she listens some more and then sighs “Yes, I know I did a horrible thing” she frowns “Joanne, it's not as simple as all that, ok?” and she begins to get mad “No, I don't care what Steve thinks” and she groans, moving away from the phone and then coming back “Hi, Steve”

* * *

  
After work, Quinn goes first thing to the Central Perk and tries to spot her friend, and luckily, Rachel is just wiping tables outside and there aren't any customers around.

“Rachel” Quinn says as she comes near her friend and relieves herself of a button on her blouse. She feels too nervous and warm “I don't know what to say” 

“Well, that works out good” Rachel replies simply and she has on her stage smile that is entirely too fake and too plastic and Quinn feels horrible for causing this “because I'm not listening” the waitress explains.

“I feel terrible” Quinn tries the sincere approach as she graces her fingers around Rachels wrist and Rachel stops moving for a second but doesnt turn around to look at her “I really do”

But Rachel then just laughs and moves to another table “Oh, I'm sorry, did my back hurt your knife?” and moves inside the coffee shop, leaving a frustrated Quinn outside.

Quinn groans loudly and then enters the shop.

“Rachel, say that I'm friends with her, we spend some time together” The blonde explains and Rachel is not cleaning more tables, just looking back at her with that sad eyes and Quinn wants to relent but she needs to say this “Is that so terrible?” she asks with a shrug.

“Yes” Rachel replies instantly as she crosses her arms over and throws the damp cloth she was using to clean to one unoccupied table.

“It's that terrible?” Quinn asks with a frown.

But Rachel just sighs exasperadtly.

“Yes. Quinn, you don't get it” the actress explains with a shake of her head and Quinn tries to speak but she just shoots her a look and continues “It's bad enough that she's stolen my role and then started dating Sam, who is a close friend of mine but now, she's actually” she finally breaks that fake exterior and begins to cry and Quinn wants to hug her but this feels important and she wants to heart it “but now she's actually stealing you” Rachel finally says.

“Me? What are you talking about?” Quinn laughs and Rachel pouts and it takes a lot to not just go and hug her “Nobody could steal me from you. I mean, just because I'm friends with her doesn't make me any less friends with you” the blonde clarifies but those words aren't the most clear she has been and something clicks on her mind as she speaks and everything starts to replay in her mind “I mean” she swallows and there's just something at her throat and she finally whispers “you're my...We're, we're...fuck - I love you, Rachel”

And everything seems to stop right there as Quinn says those words but then Rachel is right in front of her and she sees the emotions flowing through those eyes and maybe, maybe this happened for a reason.

“I love you too” Rachel whispers back and her eyes just say everything.

And Quinn drops her purse as she hugs her.

Strongly her body, feeling every breath deep inside her and it feels too soon to move away but she wants to look at Rachel “You mean it?” She asks as their breaths mingle and the electricity curses at the moment but she knows this is Rachel's working place and she ought to respect it.

“Yeah” Rachel replies with a nod and it takes everything from Quinn to move away but her purse is thrown on the floor and there are people entering the place. She takes it and puts it on the couch and can't help but embrace Rachel again, more casually.

“You guys, um I know that this really doesn't have anything to do with me” And suddenly, there is Brittany hugging them from behind “but um I love you guys too” Rachel and Quinn giggle, a little teary but all good “Oh, I really needed that” Brittany says as she moves to the couch.

And Quinn knows she should say something more “Look, I know that you're in a place right now where you really need to hate Julie's guts” Rachel scoffs but seems well enough with Quinn to not stop her “but she didn't do anything wrong - I mean, she was just a girl who got lucky to be chosen in a role - now, she goes out with Sam” Rachel seems conflicted and Quinn tugs at her hand with a small smile and Rachel's lips turn up and she grins “I really think that if you gave her a chance, you'd like her” the blonde says with a nod “Would you just give that a chance, for me?”

Suddenly, Rachel sobs and she is back to crying “I'd do anything for you, you know that” she says.

Quinn just shakes her head as she opens her arms and welcomes the shorter girl in them “I'd do anything for you too” she replies in her hair, kissing her head.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” Brittany runs over and joins in on the hug again as they giggle with teary eyed smiles and Quinn can only sigh. 

Saying the truth is _so much better._

“We'll talk about that _other_ thing later at home, alright?” Rachel whispers in her ear as she moves away and Quinn just blushes as she nods and picks up her purse, moving to the door.

Now, she has to prepare for that truth.  
  


* * *

“So” Julie says as she sits at the couch, Rachel at her side.

“So. I just thought the two of us should hang out for a bit” The actress explains with a smile “I mean, you know, we've never really talked. I guess you'd know that, being one of the two of us, though, right?”

“I know” Julie accepts with a nod and she looks nervous as she plays with the edge of her skirt “I probably shouldn't even tell you this, but I'm pretty much totally intimidated by you”

Rachel snorts “What? Me?”

“Yes. Oh my god, are you kidding?” Julie explains as she looks back at her “Quinn is so crazy about you, and I really wanted you to like me” Rachel blushes as she thinks about the blonde and swallows “and, it's probably me being totally paranoid, but I kinda got the feeling that maybe you don't”

“Well” Rachel explains as she sips her tea and then leaves it on the table “you're not totally paranoid”

“Alright” Julie concedes with a poker face.

“Um, ok, uh, oh god” Rachel tries to explain and just huffs and then laughs “um, when you and uh Sam first started going out, it was really hard for me, um, for many reasons, which I'm not gonna bore you with now” she shrugs and Julie nods “but um, I just, I see how happy he is, you know, and how good you guys are together, and um, Quinn's always saying how nice you are, and god I hate it when she's right” she says with an adoring face that Julie seems to caught.

“Thanks” Julie says with a small smile and they smile at each other “Hey, listen, would you like to go to a movie sometime or something?”

“Yeah, that'd be great” Rachel accepts with a nod of her own “I'd love it”

“I'd love it too- shoot, I gotta go, _rehearsals_ ” Julie explains with a rueful smile as she stands up “So, I'll talk to you later” 

“All right, Julie” Rachel waves.

“Bye” Julie says before she exits the Central Perk.

“Bye” Rachel keeps on waving and after Julie exits can only mutter “ _role stealing bitch"_


End file.
